Just a text - can change your life?
by CassielT
Summary: Peter sits in school and gets a text from Steve telling him something happened, he needs to leave school and that Bruce is picking him up. Did something happen to one of the Avengers? To his dad even? Read and find out ;) Superfamily, mayb a bit angst (thought I am not sure)


**_Hey everyone,_**

**_thanks for reading :) This is inspired by the tumblr superfamily texts blog ( superfamily-texts tumblr com/) (BTW I love your Blog! ;) )_**  
**_I just added Peter's thoughts while reading the texts and what happens afterwards to it._**

**_Hope you'll enjoy it ;)_**

_~ **Cass**_

* * *

The ticking of the clock made him sleepy. Peter tried to hide his yawns. The seconds felt like hours and he was amazed by himself that he managed to stay awake. A glance around the room showed him that he wasn't the only one with those kind of thoughts. His girlfriend Gwen looked at their teacher and she actually seemed to be interested in what she heard. But Peter knew that in her mind she was probably already back in Dr. Connors lab.

His phone vibrated. God yes, finally some distraction. Who could that be? Maybe it was Wade telling him to hang out tonight. As if they wouldn't do that every day. Carefully he pulled his phone out and covered it with his textbook. The text was from his father:

_"Peter, I need to tell you something important._

_Don't text me back until you can because I know you're in school right now."_

What was that? If Pops really needed to tell him something important then he should just say it. Peter assumed anyways that it was something about him meeting up with Wade whom his parents thought of as a bad influence. Those kind of texts and conversation came up every second day. Well if he gave it a second thought, then they were probably right. Wade wasn't the best person but they were best friends and Peter knew that Wade would be there for him in case something happened.

And what about that whole 'you're in school' thing anyways? As if that would stop anyone in this classroom from texting.

_"It's fine I'm in English right now, couldn't care less._

_What's up?"_

It took a while until the reply came and Peter had to smile. Even so years had passed since Steve had awakened from the ice he still was clumsy with a few things. Texting was one of them. Sometimes it took him forever to type a message but he always replied no matter what. Tony sometimes kidded around with him about it.

Peter felt the sudden urge to be with his fathers. It had been weeks ago since they shared a real conversation let alone did something together. With him being Spiderman and a high school kid and them being part of the Avengers there wasn't much room for family. He promised himself to change that tonight. They would sit on the couch together and watch a movie. Have some popcorn and talk about normal stuff like school and Peter's girlfriend. Nothing of that whole superhero business for today. The message icon on his phone appeared and Peter hurried to open the text.

_"Peter you're going to have to go to the office._

_Uncle Bruce is going to pick you from school a little early._

_I can't talk on the phone right now, so if you're teacher asks any questions either show her this text or tell her I'll speak with her later._

_It's an emergency."_

Peter stared at his phone. Was he joking? No, his Pops would never joke about something like this. But then what? Did someone die? Maybe even his Dad? Pictures flashed before his eyes showing each of the Avengers lying dead on a battle field surrounded by their enemies. Peter shook his head forcefully. If that was the case then Steve would be here, picking him up personally and telling him face to face. Then what was it? Couldn't he be more precise?

_"Oh my God, what happened? You're scaring me Pops."_

He clicked the sending button and then quickly added:

_"Are you and daddy okay?"_

Daddy. He always called him that as a little child when he was worried. Peter still couldn't take his eyes away from the display. Why couldn't he talk?

"Mr. Parker, would you be so kind to follow the lesson and not the conversation on your phone", his teacher said.

Peter needed some time to figure out who she spoke to but when he did he grabbed his stuff and walked to the front. Gwen looked at him worried but Peter squeezed her shoulder calmingly while walking past even though he wasn't calm at all himself.

"What are you doing? Get back to your seat."

"I'm sorry; I don't think I can do that." He lowered his voice, trying hard to keep it from trembling. "I think something happened to my dad. My uncle is picking me up so I really have to go now." His teacher's expression softened immediately.

"Of course, I'll write you note and then you can go. I hope it's nothing serious."

"Me too", Peter whispered. He took the note and left the classroom without looking back to his classmates.

When he closed the door behind him his phone vibrated one more time. With shaking hands he took it out of his pocket and opened the text.

_"Tony was hurt very badly in a fight today._

_He'll be okay, there's no need to worry, but it is pretty serious._

_Just go to the office and wait for Bruce sweetheart."_

There was it. This one thing he never wanted to hear or read. The thing he feared most when his parents or friends went on a mission. He could feel the tears burning behind his eyes, wanting to come out. His Pops said he would be alright but that didn't help him much now.

_"Holy shit, what happened?"_

And when there was no answer he added:

_"Pops! Tell me what happened!"_

Still no answer. Now the tears were running down his cheeks uncontrolled but Peter really didn't care.

_"POPS YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND THEN IGNORE ME, TELL ME!"_

It took Steve about a minute to answer but it felt like ages for Peter. His heart raced as he opened his father's reply.

_"I can't text right now Peter!_

_I'm in the hospital._

_Just go to the office and Bruce will take you over here."_

Another text appeared.

_"But please, honey, I need you to not worry 3_

_I love you."_

He needed him not to worry? Who wouldn't? Peter shoved his teacher's note into his bag and nearly ran to the office. Bruce was already waiting for him, God knew how he managed to get here so fast but Peter was glad he did. The man's face was serious but when he saw Peter a slight smile appeared on his face.

"What happened?"

"You shouldn't worry that much. It's fine."

"How can I not worry? Pops wrote me that Dad was injured really badly and that I need to leave school. I am worried like hell." He began sobbing and Bruce pulled him into a hug. "I feel like a defenseless child right now. Even if I have super powers there is nothing I can do when one of you gets hurt. I can't even help you and you won't tell me what's going on."

"Let's go to the hospital. Steve can explain it there."

* * *

They got into the car, Bruce still not saying a word of what had happened.

"Uncle Bruce, please! I need to know what happened to Dad."

"Peter, maybe you should hear that from your father."

"No I don't. Tell me!" Fear rose up inside of him again. Why couldn't they just tell him?

"Look we got a mission from SHIELD today…"

"I figured." His uncle gave him a lecturing look. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"It's gonna be ok Peter." The boy nodded slightly. "There was some kind of hybrid monster right outside of New York. We went there and everything was just fine. I mean we were six against one, none of us thought something big would happen let alone someone of us would get hurt." Bruce paused and rubbed his eyes. The memory seemed to trouble him.

"I kept myself in the back while the others fought the creature. We usually use to take the other guy as our last option. Thor hit it with heavy lightning but it only made it angrier. The thing began hitting around with its fist, destroying every bit of nature around it. Clint tried to shoot it with one of the explosive arrows but the creature crushed it just like that. The fight went on for quite some time but nothing we did seemed to bother it. Your dad then shot it with all he had. I think he hit a critical spot because the thing screamed horribly and went down, taking a few trees as it fell. But it managed to punch Tony in the side which made him fly backwards. When he fell down he didn't move anymore. It was horrible Peter, you should have seen it. Your Pops was so desperate. He killed the monster using the shield as a weapon and didn't even wait for it to fall down, just rushed over to Tony. I've never seen Cap cry before but as soon as he looked at your dad he collapsed next to him."

"He cried", Peter asked in disbelief.

"And I can understand why, Pete. The suite was completely crushed where it got hit. Tony was only breathing very slowly; the deformed metal pressing down on his chest. He looked like he was about to die.

Somehow we managed to take the suite off and called an ambulance."

"Was he badly hurt?" Peter tried to banish the picture of Tony lying on the earth with all of his bones broken out of his mind.

"He has some broken ribs and they were checking if his inner organs got any damaged when I left." Peter breathed in slowly and tried to stay calm. Soon he would be able to see his fathers again and then everything would work out somehow.

* * *

About ten minutes later they reached the hospital. A lot of reporters had gathered around the doors and were talking to one of the doctors who obviously tried to make them leave. When Peter and his uncle stepped out of the car they were immediately surrounded. "Word goes around hell too fast", Bruce hissed for only Peter to hear.

"Mr. Banner, what can you tell us about injuries of Tony Stark?"

"Is his life at stake? Is this the end of the Avengers?"

"Mr. Parker, how do you feel about your father's injuries?

Peter stumbled away from them. The flashlight of all the cameras made him close his eyes.

"I haven't even seen him yet", he whispered. "What? We can't hear you Mr. Parker. Could you please say that again?"

"Good God", Bruce said and pulled Peter with him to the hospital entrance, "let the kid have some air to breath. He didn't even have the chance to visit him yet." The reporters backed off just a little but that was enough for them to get through.

It was awfully quiet in the hospital after the loud voices of the reporters outside. A woman came across the room and started talking to him. It was more like in a dream. Her voice sounded blurry and Peter needed some time to figure out what she had said.

"You must be Mr. Parker?" What kind of question was that? The whole city knew who he was. The famous son of the leaders of the Avengers, but he just answered: "Call me Peter."

"Well then Peter, do you want to see your father?" He nodded and followed her out of the hall, Bruce right next to him. They reached the end of a corridor and the woman opened a door.

The first thing Peter saw was his father standing at one of the three windows, looking out of it. He had his arms crossed over his chest and even if his eyes were dry now Peter could tell he had cried a lot.

"Pops", he said and stepped into the room. Steve turned around and opened his arms just right about to catch his son. He hugged him tight and brushed over his hair.

"I'm so glad you are here Peter."

"I'm too. What about Dad?" Peter could feel him twitch and then he was released. The captain looked at him.

"They had to put him into an artificial coma for several hours because his liver was damaged and he had internal bleedings." Peter could see how worn out he was. "I'm sorry Peter, I should have protected him and I failed. It's all my fault."

"Don't say that Steve. It was a stupid accident. No one is at fault for this; especially not you, you killed the thing", Bruce said stepping into the room. The captain turned away, a stern expression on his face and Peter knew that no one could convince him of that. "He is still sleeping right now but you can see him I guess." Peter was afraid that Steve would start crying again every second. He felt so horrible and even if he himself was scared and worried he desperately wanted to help him.

"It will be fine Pops. Dad is strong he can make it."

"I know." They hugged again. Peter didn't know how long the two of them kept staying there but it helped. They gave each other the strength they would need to get through the next hours. "Come on; let's go see your dad."

The room was bright and very clean. Everything was white, the walls; the sheets; even the frame of the hospital bed his dad was lying in. When he saw Tony Peter started to cry again. He looked so pale; without any expression on his face. If it would not have been for the slight up and down movement of his chest Peter would have assumed he was dead.

Slowly he walked towards him. Took his hand. Brushed over his forehead then lowered himself on the chair next to the bed. And that's where he stayed for the next hours. Nurses and doctors ran around him and checked on his dad's condition. First they had asked him if they could get something for him but realized pretty soon that the only thing he needed right now was his family. Steve was sitting in an armchair across the room; watching over them all the time.

* * *

Very late at night, it was already pitch dark outside the windows; Peter felt a slight pressure on his hand. Immediately he was wide awake.

"Dad?" His voice woke Steve up and in no time he was standing next to him. Tony Stark slowly opened his eyes. His bloodless lips formed words without a sound.

"Don't strain yourself Tony. It's ok", Steve said with tears in his eyes and brushed over his cheek.

"It's good to see you two"; the billionaire said weakly. "I kinda thought I wouldn't anymore."

"Don't say things like that. Oh Dad I am so glad you're alright."

"Don't cry big boy your dad isn't someone who dies from a little punch." This made Peter laugh and tears of joy ran down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly and leaned down to hug his father carefully.

"I was so scared", Peter whispered. "And I promise I'll spend more time with you two from now on. Normal time, were we can do family stuff and talk about vanities like everyone else. I just never want to lose anyone of you."

"I got it. I love you two, you know that?"

"We love you too", Steve answered and kissed him deeply. "Welcome back Mr. Stark."

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading this story.**

**There is one more thing I'd like to say: I am not a doctor or anything like that. I googled a bit for this story but I'm nowhere near an expert. I don't know how long an artificial coma usually lasts or how short it can be but I needed to use it here so even if it is too short and unrealistic, please see to it. It's fiction ;)**

**Thanks again to the superfamily texts blog for giving me the idea to this story!**

**~ Cass**


End file.
